Volume 9
Vampire Knight Vol. 9 is the ninth volume of the Vampire Knight manga series. Content *39th Night - *40th Night - *41st Night - *42nd Night - *43rd Night - *Editor's Notes Book cover summary The Viz cover summary: :A war among vampires has started at Cross Academy, and even Day class students are being attacked. Kaname finally reveals his hidden plan to Zero, and Zero must choose on which side he will fight. But in order for Zero to defeat the enemy, he will have to take part in an atrocious act... The Chuang Yi cover summary: :Zero, still reeling from the shock of Yuki's revelation, is confronted by Kaname, who declares that he will become the most powerful vampire hunter of all, and the one destined to defeat Rido. Meanwhile, the academy braces itself for the invasion, with the Night Class, Yuki, and even Chairman Cross taking up arms to protect the humans. All the chess pieces have finally stepped out of the shadows. First blood has been spilled, and the battle has begun! Release information Plot outline Zero is imprisoned as Rido begins to revive slowly, and his army of Level E vampires approach the academy. Ichiru, fatally wounded, shoots Zero, and it is revealed that Ichiru was on Zero's side all along, and that he was plotting to kill Rido, the one who made Shizuka Hio murder their parents. Ichiru tells Zero to eat him to become stronger, and he reluctantly does. Kaname approaches Yuki and tells her that it is time to flee, but she refuses. She kisses him and tells him that she will be fine, so he leaves while she grabs her Artemis rod, which transforms into a giant scythe. Aido battles against the Level E vampires, and he sees Rido, who hypnotizes him to sacrifice himself to become Rido's food. Yuki jumps in and saves him, unaffected by Rido's controlling powers, being a Pureblood herself. She begins to battle her Uncle Rido, and Zero comes in, having developed a new power to control the metallic vines of Bloody Rose which has attached to his body. They both battle while Kaname goes to the Vampire Senate, and forces them all to brutally kill themselves by ripping off their heads. The battle with Rido ends as Yuki stabs him in the heart during a moment of weakness, and Zero blows him into tiny little fragments. Kaname goes to kill Ichio, but Ichijo steps in, wanting to kill Ichio himself. Back at Cross Academy, Zero tells Yuki that he intends to kill all of the Purebloods, including her. She tells him that she can not die yet, and raises her scythe, ready to fight. Image gallery English edition (Viz) Vol09.jpg|English cover (Viz) Vol09 back.jpg|English back cover, Viz Ch39 Viz.jpg|39th Night - (Viz) Ch40 Viz.jpg|40th Night - (Viz) Ch41 Viz.jpg|41st Night - (Viz) Ch42 Viz.jpg|42nd Night - (Viz) Ch43 Viz.jpg|43rd Night - (Viz) English edition (Chuang Yi) Vol09 Chuang Yi.jpg|English cover, Chuang Yi Japanese edition Vol09 Japanese.jpg|Japanese cover Trivia *In Japan, the volume 9 tankobon sold 183,274 copies in the first two weeks of sales, ranking in the top 20 releases of the week, this makes it the most popular volume of the series to date. *The obi is a decorative "sash" that is wrapped around a Japanese publication and not included in any of the English releases. This volume had Ichiru's quote (from 40th Night): "Live, and accomplish it." Category:Books Category:Volume 9 Category:Volumes Category:School arc